Ąℓℓγ ɧεαŗŧş
The robin of c5???!!!!!! you cant even show up!!!!!!! ~lexi Nah you just not on playing the game xP Ask anybody, i've been playing everyday haha >:P ~Valerie Swift Valerie Swift (talk) 07:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Mind leaving Valerie alone? She comes to c5 everyday... And besides, when you saw her one night she didn't even try to fight you, not because she's a coward but because she's a better civilian... And heck! I can't even believe it!!! She saved you and became social with you... Btw did you accept her deal??? Skyler Frost (talk) 07:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Are the sayings true??? That Valerie Swift has more than 8 clans?!! Let's find out by reading this wiki made by one of her groupmates named Skyler Frost.... Some people didn't heard it right, they thought Valerie was the leader of the 11 clans but no, she just joined 10 clans and she's the leader of the one clan... Valerie Swift... Also known as "The Robin of c5" Sometimes a killer... But most of the time when she's bored... she would help some random birds in killing or in helping them with their nests... She could sometimes over react once you get on her nerves... She's deadly but friendly to some birds that she trusts... Just never insult or say holy words infront of her or else you're dead.... The Clans: 1. 1: The Clone Killers 1. 2: Amberlicious 1. 3: Killers 'Till Death 1. 4: The Blue Eyed Gals 1. 5: Blue Fire Clan 1. 6: Revenge On Hackers (also known as "ROH") 1. 7: Vengence Is Served 1. 8: Sapphires In The Sky 1. 9: Killers 'Till You Win 1. 10: Silent Killers 1. 11: Drifters On The Run 2. Valerie Swift has been becoming famous in F.L.A.B. 3, since she joined different Clans but the groupmates/team mates are very rare indeed... They are scattered in different locations like... 3. C1, H1, C2, C8, Isla5, Isla2, H5, Isla4, I1, I4, H3, C6, Isla6, C3 and C7... 4. Valerie met one of the members of "The Clone Killers" when she was in C7, His name was William Frost... When they were getting along very well, he asked Val to join the clan, she said sure... 5. When she was getting heard but the other birds that she was the Killer/Heroine of C5... Clans were beginning to search for her... Valerie never thought that her best buddy named Amber Lake was the leader of the "Amberlicious Clan", she met her in C3... Then... Months passed, she met a serious guy named Shadow Caster in H1... He looks very serious and quiet most of the time, but when a bird named "killer" pooed on Shadow, Valerie reacted 1. immediately (because she saw that Shadow wasn't doing nything, he was just sitting on the hill) Valerie pooed on killer and as usual while killing she said something funny at killer, she said "Call yourself a killer? :3"... When she killed killer, Shadow asked her "who are you?" She said "i'm Valerie, Valerie Swift... but just call me Val for short :3" He replied "Ok... Just call me Shad and..... Thanks, but you should know that I can handle myself and I dont let a girl fight for me -_-" She said "xD ok ok sure, no prob and sorry, I just hate birds that poo on you when you're not doing anything" He said "Yeah, I know that feeling -_-"... Moments later, killer was back and he said "F#ck you Valerie!!!" but again, Valerie pissed him off "Aaw don't get mad just becuz you got defeated by a girl :3"... Then again she killed him.... Shadow was getting to know Valerie a lot better each day and sometimes Valerie asked Shadow "Are you stalking me?" 2. But Shadow only said ".....uh.....No! Of course not! Just join the clan called "Killers "Till Death"!! I'm leaving so you wont think of me as a stalker...bye!" 3. Then Shadow left.... and Valerie was like "Boy, he got problems -_-, :3". 4. After the three clans that she just joined, She thought that she could make her own clan called "Revenge On Hackers", she would accept anyone that wants to join, now she has groupmates named Black Angel, Zack Venge, Skyler Frost (that's me), Katrina, Marina, Star Light, Joey Roberts and Cosmic Energy. 5. (Let's shorten the story cuz i'm pretty tired to type xD" 6. She met Sapphire the leader of the "Sapphires In The Sky" Clan in H5 7. She met Han Kang from "Drifters On The Run" Clan in C7 (Han is her friend too in real life just like Shadow Caster, They are also real Drifters and they practice their drifting skills in a secret place in the Philippines so the cops won't be able to chase them, and yes... They are illegal racers.) 8. She met Blaze The Cat from "Killers "Till You Win" Clan in Isla6 9. She met Blazing Blue from "Blue Fire" Clan in C6 10. She met Silent Killer the leader of "The Silent Killers" Clan in H3 11. She met Agnes from "The Blue Eyed Gals" Clan in H5 12. And last but not least, she met Taylor Frost from "Vengence Is Served" Clan in C2 13. Team mates: 14. Sky Bird904 15. Fighter Bird 16. Jonathan 17. Anguie Biwds95 18. Charles 19. Red Eyed Vamp 20. Alexandra 1. Shadow754 2. Tyler Max 3. Jeffrey 4. Black Mutant 5. Raven Angel 6. Devilron 7. Taiven Granger 8. Elnera 9. Zailynne 10. Zaia 11. Vera Lidaine 12. Hester Braxton 13. Elissiana (sometimes her name is Elly Yana) 14. Zevlin Phine 15. Tyson 16. Tyrese (brother of Tyson Berk) 17. Jennelyn 18. Amber Ridge 19. Cerulene 1. Cayenne Ledge 2. Elias Remington 3. Hezikiah 4. Everdene 5. Laina 6. Flora 7. Lecaysia 8. The three sisters: 9. Kyrie, Kyree and Kyri 10. Kymathie 11. Lynesha 12. Hypnotions 13. Maleesa 14. Melissa (sister of Maleesa) 15. Rarity Angel 16. Melicent 17. Keilyn Deveron 18. Jamaica Gray 19. Genevieve 1. Amethyst 2. Blue Phoenix 3. (These members are highly rare, If you see one of them... You can ask them immediately for you to join a Clan.) 4. This is Skyler Frost and I will be making wikias of the latest members that joins a clan. (Only the clans from this wiki) 5. If you wanna meet me, i'll be always be in C2 in F.L.A.B. 3 cya there peoplezzzz!!! 6. And btw just a warning... 7. If you have gone too far with one or more of the members, they will mark that situation as code 5351666 which will be the alarm to all of clans (of this wiki)... For example... 8. Queen from H1 who insulted Valerie Swift, so she told the situation to Shadow Caster, but she also said that it was no big deal so dont pay much attention to it... But Shadow is over protective and kind off over reacted and told the clans that it was code 5351666, but sadly... Queen was saved by Valerie, because she said it was a false alarm and just ignore it... Most of the clans said "Jeez Val! Only becuz she's the ""Queen"" as they say, she has no rights to look down at you! I bet that if you're the queen, you'll be better than her".... 9. 10. MARK THESE WORDS: Don't Mess With The Clans Oh Yeah and Shadow Caster is Valerie's B.F.F. Other friends of Valerie Swift: Stormlark, Block, Ally Hearts, Mafia, Broski, BlackWolfKing, Lighting, Lord Bacon, Lord Shen, Charles, green.... eh i forgot the rest xD i'll think of it :3 Close friends: Skyler_Frost Shadow_Caster Starstruck (Vanessa) Zailynne_Raven